Miss
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ ooc ; bxb ; AU ] Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, terengah-engah mengejar yang pergi semakin jauh. / "Cepatlah kembali, Jaehyun-ah. Hyung menunggumu disini." [NCT SMROOKIES.] [ Jaehyun, J x Taeyong, L ] [ Jaeyong ] [ #JaeYongSpreadLove EVENT ]


**Miss.**

 **ONESHOT ©** **takoyutak** **i** **, 2016**

 **Jaehyun, Jung x Taeyong, Lee**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **bxb ; absurd ; AU**

 **FOR #JaeYongSpreadLove EVENT.**

.

* * *

.

Aku merindukannya.

Sangat.

Rasa rindu itu membuncah di hati, menghantui di pikiran, meledak dalam tangisan.

Ya, tangisan. Tangisan pilu yang terus menerus meledak, melebur dalam perasaan penyesalan tak berguna. Penyesalan itu sendiri selalu datang terlambat, terengah-engah mengejar yang pergi semakin jauh. Dan akhirnya sang penyesalan putus asa, berulang kali menyalahkan dirinya, memberi julukan diri sendiri sebagai pengecut.

"Kau seharusnya tak begini."

Tangisanku mereda. Kepalaku mulai terdongak, melihat siapa yang berbicara dengan seorang pengecut sepertiku.

"Kau tak tahu apapun, Yuta- _chan_." Balasku sambil mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir, bagai penyesalan yang tiada henti mengalir dari lubuk hatiku.

"Aku tahu semuanya," Nakamoto Yuta duduk disebelahku, lalu mengusap bahuku. "Aku adalah saksi kisah kalian, _onii-san_. Aku melihat bagaimana kalian bertemu. Aku melihat kalian mulai bersatu. Aku mendengar kedua keluh kesah kalian tentang hubungan kalian, perasaan kalian. Aku merancang acara bersamanya. Aku melihat kalian benar-benar bersatu dalam sebuah ikatan. Aku melihat bagaimana perjalanan kalian. Mungkin aku tak tahu inti permasalahan ini. Tetapi ada satu hal yang _onii-san_ harus tahu."

"Apa?" Aku menatap adikku, menelisik matanya lebih lanjut.

"Dia masih mencintaimu."

" _Bullshit_ ," Tawa sumbangku memenuhi kamar. Punggungku merebah, merasakan empuknya kasur. "Tahu apa kau soal cinta, Yuta- _chan_? Bahkan mendekati Ten saja kau masih takut, masih ragu. Lagipula, kalau ia masih mencintaiku, untuk apa ia pergi?"

"Ten- _chan_ sudah menjadi kekasihku, _onii-san_ , jangan sangkut-pautkan dengan masa lalu itu," Adikku tersenyum masam, membuatku sekuat tenaga menahan tawa. "Ia pergi karena harus, _onii-san_. Apa kau tak bisa mengerti, sedikit saja? Ia hanya pergi sementara. Takuya- _san_ sedang berjuang membuatnya kembali. Tolonglah bersabar, karena tidak hanya kau yang menunggunya, kita semua juga menunggunya."

"A-aku tidak bisa," Air mataku mulai mengalir, membasahi pelipis, turun ke rambut dan merembes di kasur. "Aku tak bisa bersabar. Rasa sesak bernama penyesalan itu selalu menghantuiku, menghancurkan malam-malam yang seharusnya diisi dengan berdoa, memanjatkan berjuta-juta harapan untuknya kepada Tuhan."

Yuta mulai ikut berbaring disebelahku, lalu mengelus surai hitam jelagaku. " _Onii-san_ , belum saatnya Tuhan menakdirkan kalian bertatap mata, berbicara serius. Tuhan sedang mengistirahatkannya."

"Aku tahu, Yuta- _chan_. Tetapi dari sekian banyak penyebab ia beristirahat, kenapa harus aku?"

.

* * *

 _Maafku, tak sebanding dengan sakitmu. Tetapi sakitmu tak sebanding dengan rinduku._

* * *

.

Aku benar-benar tenggelam.

Tenggelam dalam lautan penyesalan yang terlalu dalam. Putus asa dalam lautan yang tak bisa kucapai tepinya. Setiap aku akan mencapai tepinya, pasti ada gelombang yang menghempasku kembali menjauh.

"Jaehyun- _ah_." Aku melangkah, mendekati sesorang yang membuatku putus asa.

Dia diam tak berkutik. Matanya tertutup rapat, seolah sedang bermimpi indah dan tak terbesit niat untuk terbangun, melihatku. Badannya naik turun teratur, menyelaraskan nafasnya yang harus terbantu oleh teknologi.

Aku serasa terlecut. Ingat bahwa penyebab ia begini adalah aku sendiri.

Kekasihnya sendiri.

" _Bogoshipeo_ ," Aku berbicara dengan bahasa ibuku, yang juga merupakan bahasa pokok kekasihku. "Cepatlah kembali, Jaehyun-ah. _Hyung_ menunggumu disini."

Aku sekuat tenaga menahan tangis yang mulai berlomba-lomba menjebol pertahanan mataku. Aku menatap Jaehyun pedih, penuh dengan penyesalan.

Lagi dan lagi, penyesalan.

" _Onii-san_." Aku menoleh saat mendapati Yuta masuk ke ruangan, membawa sekantung cemilan kesukaanku. Coklat dan _marshmallow_. Tapi sepertinya dia juga membawa nasi.

"Ya, Yuta- _chan_?" Aku kembali menggunakan bahasa ayahku, karena Yuta hanya mengerti bahasa Jepang. Aku dan Yuta memanglah adik-kakak, walau kami berbeda marga. Orang tua kami berpisah setahun yang lalu, dengan akhirnya aku mengalah, mengikuti ibu dan mengubah namaku menjadi Lee Taeyong. Walau aku dan ibu tak pindah kemanapun dari Osaka, tetapi ibu menginginkanku mengikuti marganya sebelum menikah.

"Aku membawakanmu makanan, _onii-san_ ," Yuta menaruh kantung itu di nakas. "Makanlah. Sudah berapa hari kau belum makan, _onii-san_?"

"Hanya seminggu," Jawabku singkat. "Lagipula aku tetap makan coklat, kok."

"Ya Tuhan." Yuta memutar bola matanya. " _Onii-san_! Sudah kubilang, kan, makanlah nasi walau hanya sesuap setiap harinya!"

"Aku tak bisa menelan makanan itu dengan baik."

"Jaehyun- _chan_ takkan senang kau begini, _onii-san_."

"Ya," Suaraku mulai serak. "Ia selalu merajuk ketika aku tidak mau memakan nasi."

"Makanlah, _onii-san_."

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke Jaehyun yang berbaring. Badannya yang selalu kusukai tertempeli banyak alat dan perban, membuatku kembali menangis.

.

* * *

 _Rinduku meledak, tak tahan ingin bertemu, bersamamu kembali._

* * *

.

 _"_ _Taeyong hyung!"_

 _Aku menatap Mark yang terengah-engah, sehabis berlari. "Ada apa?"_

 _"_ _Jaehyun!" Mark berteriak serak. Lelaki seumuran Jaehyun itu terlihat sangatlah panik. "Jaehyun, Taeyong hyung! Kau harus kesana sekarang juga!"_

 _"_ _Apa?" Aku memandang Mark sinis. "Kesana? Untuk apa? Untuk memamerkan selingkuhannya, Eunji noona?"_

 _"_ _Asal hyung tahu saja. Eunji noona itu adalah sepupu Jaehyun! Cepat ikut aku, Jaehyun koma!"_

 _"_ _Kau bercanda, Mark."_

 _"_ _UNTUK APA AKU BERBOHONG?" Mark berteriak keras. "IA KECELAKAAN SAAT MENGEJARMU, HYUNG!"_

 _"_ _Mark, j-jangan main-main..." Aku jatuh terduduk, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya satu bulir air mata produksi mataku sendiri._

.

* * *

 _Tak peduli seberapa banyak tetes air mataku yang terpakai, aku hanya ingin kau cepat kembali._

* * *

.

Satu, dua hari. Berganti menjadi satu, dua minggu. Kembali berganti menjadi bulan. Bulan berganti tahun. Hampir satu setengah tahun bayangan penyesalan menghantui. Hampir satu setengah tahun juga, Jaehyun koma, membuatku takut.

Aku takut kehilangannya. Aku takut ia benar-benar pergi.

Kecelakaannya bukan kecelakaan sepele. Tertabrak truk pengangkut batu bata bukanlah sebuah hal sepele. Kepala Jaehyun cedera parah. Ia juga mengalami fraktur pada kaki dan tangan. Belum lagi luka-luka yang tercipta.

Ketika tepat satu setengah tahun semenjak kejadian itu, aku datang membawa sebuket bunga serta selembar kertas. Bunga itu mulai melayu sehari kemudian, tetapi aku tak peduli. Bunga itu sama seperti harapanku yang mulai pupus, karena Jaehyun tak ada kemajuan.

Tetapi kertas itu tidak.

Di ruangan Jaehyun, terdapat sebuah pohon permohonan. Aku membuatnya, dan keluarga Jaehyun pun tak masalah. Setiap hari, ada kertas dan pulpen ditanganku. Kutulis semua harapanku kepada Jaehyun, dan kugantung di pohon tersebut.

Bunga boleh saja layu, tetapi kertas takkan layu.

Harapanku boleh saja pupus, tapi cintaku tidak. Seberapapun ia menyakitiku, aku tak bisa mundur. Aku tak bisa berhenti.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya, ketika aku tertidur, aku menggenggam tangannya. Entah jam berapa, tangannya bergerak, setelah sekian lama kaku. Aku yang merasakannya langsung terbangun, memastikan kalau ini bukan mimpi.

Penantianku satu setengah tahun lebih terbayar. Tangan Jaehyun kembali bergerak, dan matanya mulai membuka, menampakan netra hitam jelaganya.

"Jaehyun- _ah_!"

Matanya mengarah kepadaku, menatapku seperti baru melihat sesuatu. Aku menatapnya berbinar-binar, terlalu senang karena ia akhirnya kembali.

Tetapi kalimat pertamanya, langsung menamparku keras.

"Kau... siapa?"

.

* * *

 _Aku merindukanmu, dan ketika kau kembali, aku kehilangan engkau yang dulu._

* * *

.

* * *

.

 **END.**

.

* * *

 _Ini adalah fic terakhir dari rangkaian #JaeYongSpreadLove buatanku. Aku mengetik ini disela-sela chatting bersamanya, bersama seseorang yang telah meninggalkanku juga, dan ketika kembali sudah berubah. Aku harap kalian suka, haha. GITD dan NCT Chatroom akan kukerjakan besok, mungkin. Aku sudah terlalu capek karena dua hari kebelakang kemah di gunung dan aku sakit-sakitan disana x(_

 _Dan kenapa aku kasih judul ini miss? Sesuai artinya. Miss bisa berarti merindukan, bisa juga kehilangan._


End file.
